Here Without You
by aLeX24
Summary: Song-fic about 100 Days SJ


**This song is 'Here Without You' by 3 Doors Down** I dedicate this fic to my superman. Oh yeah and I don't own any thing that's recognisably from stargate SG1 or the song. Here Without You 

~

_A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder  
and I don't think I can look at this the same_

~

Jack swung the axe over his shoulder with resigned effort. It was getting harder to concentrate on work, there on Edora, with his mind being plagued with images of a certain face. Kicking the chopped logs away he swung the axe leaving it stuck in the chopping stump. He would finish it later. He walked down to the lake where he had found himself going to think more and more often. The people on Edora were great but he missed Earth so much. He missed a certain Major. Seeing her smile when she patiently explained things for him, or even when they chatted about nothing in particular over jello in the commissary. He yearned for her presence.  
~  
_But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face_  
~

Jack knew he shouldn't feel that way about a subordinate, but as his mother had told him when he was very young: you can't help who you fall in love with. He knew even light years away that she was working to get him back. That was what she did; she would do it for any one of SG1, because that's just the type of person she was. If only she knew how he felt about her. Jack regretted not telling her on many occasions, but the thought of risking her career stopped him each and every time. He was not supposed to feel this way for her. 

He pulled at some tall grass and began tearing the pieces up slowly, letting the shreds fall aimlessly into the lake. He could see fish coming to the surface picking at the grass mistaking it for insects. There wasn't one day he didn't come out here and watch the sunset over the hills, thinking about Sam.

~  
_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time_  
~

Jack got up and brushed off his pants. He headed back to the village for dinner before Laira got worried. She always asked questions when he was late, and today he just wasn't in the mood for her queries. He was becoming tired of the memories of Sam that invaded his mind and the dreams, of what never was and never could be, that he awoke to every night. Jack kicked a rock down the worn path to Laira's home, smiling a bit at the thought that if Sam was here she would go into great depths about the make up of the rock he had haphazardly kicked into the weeds. _God I miss her_, he thought.

 ~  
_I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

~

Bright, dazzling, blue eyes are what he missed the most. Jack lay down on the floor where he was going to sleep. As much as he tried he could not rid his mind of those intense eyes that would look up excitedly from a doo-hickey, or dart wildly around at new technologies on planets SG1 visited. There was always a child-like innocence to them and Jack loved that about his Major. His Major. No, not his; not allowed to be his, _she probably doesn't even feel the same way_, Jack told himself as he shut his eyes. _Why would she?_  
~  
_The miles just keep rolling  
as the people either way to say hello  
I hear this life is overrated  
but I hope it gets better as we go_

~

Sam ran a hand through her hair tiredly. She was getting nowhere on making the Particle Beam Generator, that would bring Jack back. Doctor Fraiser came over to where she was working and handed Sam a cup of hot coffee. Smiling her thanks she took a sip.

"Daniel says the Tollan could have a ship in the vicinity of Edora some time around next year" the petit Doctor spoke up. Sam looked at her keyboard sadly. 

"He shouldn't have to wait that long" she said quietly, unable to look her friend in the eye.

"You miss him" Janet stated. Sam glanced at the other woman briefly.

"Yeah" _More than you'll ever know_, she added to herself. With a final smile to the doctor she turned back to her work. Sam swallowed the lump in her throat and forced her tears down. She had to get her Colonel home, safe where he should be. If only she had told him how she felt about him. It would mean risking her job, but suddenly that didn't seem like all that big of a risk at all. She couldn't help whom she loved… _Who I love_… her colonel… _Jack_. Rubbing her face tiredly and taking a big gulp of her coffee, Sam got back to working calculations on her computer. She would bring him back, then maybe her dreams of him would become reality, _maybe_ she thought, _but does he feel the same?_  
~  
_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time_

~

Sam awoke unhappily to a grey dull room, after having had another dream about Colonel O'Neill. She pushed back her sheets and got up feeling the cool air of the room brushing against her warm skin. Every night she had woken up from dreams about Jack and it was driving her crazy knowing that what her dreams consisted of could never happen. She walked to the small bathroom connected to the small quarters assigned to her on the base and flicked on the light. Her own weary face greeted her coldly in the small mirror. _I'll bring you home, I promise_, she silently swore to Jack. _I promise_.  
~  
_I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_

~

Jack got up off the bed where he was sleeping, now two months later. His dreams still circled around his 2IC, but he had learned to live with them and actually look forward to when he could sleep and see her face. He had accepted the fact he was never going home and that in his mind was the only place Sam and him could be alone together.  
~  
_Everything I know, and anywhere I go   
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my love_  
~

Sam came running into the General's office, not bothering to knock. "Sir I've got it! We can bring him home!" she exclaimed excitedly. Her heart having been hurting for so long, finally was on the mend. She would get to see him again. Her colonel was coming home. Coming home to her.

~  
_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time_  
~

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c stood before Jack who didn't look all too happy to be getting ready to leave Edora. Jack was watching Sam explain how they got him back. He watched her eyes and her lips, her all around happy expression and his heart ripped in two. He regretted having done what he did with Laira and now, he didn't know if he could ever tell Sam how he felt. He didn't see the look of incredible hurt in his Majors eyes when he walked away from her in mid-explanation of her invention.

Sam looked away dejectedly from the sight of Jack and Laira. How could she have thought he would feel the same for her as she did him. As much as she wanted to hate him, she couldn't. Sighing sadly, Sam reminded her self that at least in her dreams he would always be _her_ colonel.

Jack stood by Laira to say goodbye, thinking somehow he was saying goodbye to Sam to at the same time. Maybe it was for the best. In his dreams would be where him and Sam would have to remain. There it could be perfect: no regulations, no complications, no time. Just them, free to be with each other, free to be in love.

~  
_I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's all.  I just had to get that out of my system. I don't usually like sam/jack stuff but hey I heard the song and felt the urge to write.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
